


I Made a Mistake

by Crazier_Than_You



Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine doesn't realize what's going on, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Miscommunication, Sadie Hawkins Dance, Sebastian's bad at relationships, Seblaine Week 2020, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazier_Than_You/pseuds/Crazier_Than_You
Summary: Blaine's been sleeping with Sebastian for a while now, but he really wants more out of a relationship than just sex. He meets someone who can give him that and misses the signs that are right in front of him.Day 7 of Seblaine Week: Friends With Benefits
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel (mentioned), Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s), Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832773
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	I Made a Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are on the last day of Seblaine Week. I think this is my longest entry of the week. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

It started accidentally.

Too many missed date nights had brought him to too many drinks at Scandals, and he’d fallen into the arms of the boy that he had always wanted but had never let himself indulge in. Sebastian had been there, more than willing to help Blaine forget his recent breakup, offering himself up as a good coping mechanism. And Blaine had indulged willingly. 

Outside of the bedroom, their relationship resumed its pre-Slushie comfortability. They would meet up for coffee and homework, and every once in a while, those study sessions would end in one of their bedrooms— hot and heavy and completely wrapped up in each other. Afterward, Sebastian would get up and either gather his clothes or go shower, and Blaine found himself aching for a little more. 

He missed getting flowers and cuddling up to someone while watching a movie. He missed dinner dates and duets sung together. He missed the park picnics and the loving kisses. As much as he appreciated the sex— and he _really_ appreciated the sex— he wanted more out of a relationship. But he knew that wasn’t Sebastian’s style. 

Of course, they had never exclusively discussed the idea of a relationship or even what they were doing right now. And, sure, there were times they would watch a movie before they would start having sex, or Sebastian bought him coffee or a stuffed animal or chocolates, and Blaine could almost pretend they were dating. But Blaine had known Sebastian for years— had known exactly what the other boy was like— and he knew that a relationship wasn’t something that Sebastian did. What he did do was hot, casual sex between two friends, and he wasn’t quite ready to give up the hot and heavy rhythm they had fallen into.

All that changed when he met Charlie. 

Charlie was from another school in the district that Blaine met while at the grocery store. He was everything that Blaine had been looking for— sweet, kind, attentive. He was everything Kurt wasn’t, but he was also completely different from Sebastian in ways that Blaine wasn’t quite sure he liked. Not that he ever thought about it for longer than a few seconds. After all, he wasn’t dating Sebastian, and he never really would. 

He avoided telling Sebastian about Charlie. It was a new thing, and he didn’t want Sebastian to lecture him about jumping into a new relationship so soon, or even, god forbid, tease him for trying to find love again. He just knew that Sebastian wouldn’t understand just like when Blaine and Kurt had been dating. 

His first date with Charlie had been sweet. The other boy had worn a suit and brought Blaine flowers. They’d gone out for Italian and had talked about everything from school to the universe to where they saw each other in a few years. Charlie was into computer engineering, and while he was into musical theatre, he never really saw a future in it. It reminded Blaine of Sebastian, who was going to study pre-law in college and follow in his father’s footsteps. 

At the end of the date, Charlie walked Blaine to his door and gave him a chaste kiss before he left to go home. Blaine stood and watched him drive off. He was about to turn to go inside when another car pulled into the driveway. 

“Hey, Killer. I could use some company, and I thought maybe you could too.” 

Soon, they were upstairs in Blaine’s room with the door locked, and the movie that they had started watching playing in the background as Blaine climbed into Sebastian’s lap and let the other boy take control of his body. When Sebastian touched him, Blaine forgot all about Charlie and how nice the date was and melted into the boy in front of him. 

* * *

Blaine continued to go on dates with Charlie and spend some quality time with Sebastian. All in all, he was pretty happy with his life. Nothing was too serious, he was doing great work in school, and he was reconnecting with his best friend all over again. 

This all came to a head, of course, when the time came for McKinley’s Sadie Hawkins dance. Blaine had asked Charlie a couple weeks ago if he wanted to be his date, and Charlie had excitedly agreed. It was scary and exciting for Blaine all at once. He was sure the dance itself would be fun, but he was scared of the memories from that night all those years ago coming back. He didn’t tell Charlie about his attack— was certain it would scare him away— so he was on his own to deal with his fears.

Or so he thought. Maybe it was because he had been so distracted by those fears that what happened next took him by surprise. The conversation began after another vigorous session between Blaine and Sebastian. Blaine was laying on his bed, fucked out and mind blank while Sebastian got dressed. 

“So, what time should I pick you up on Saturday?” Sebastian asked as he pulled his shirt back over his head. 

“What?” Blaine asked, still too fuzzy to really comprehend the question.

“For the dance? I can’t wait to show those McKinley kids how to party.” Sebastian waggled his eyebrows, and Blaine sat up.

“Oh, I didn’t know you wanted to go. I already have a date.” He said, sheepishly. 

Sebastian paused what he was doing to look at Blaine, then began to laugh. Blaine was really confused by this point, so he just sat there waiting for Sebastian to stop laughing and explain what was so funny.

“Yea, right. And I’m dating Kurt Hummel.” Sebastian managed to get out between his giggles. “But for real, what time should I pick you up? I figured we could take my car in case you need to get out— I know dances like this are hard for you sometimes. Also, I hope you aren’t planning anything too crazy cuz I already got a black tux.” He stopped when he saw the confusion on Blaine’s face. “Wait, you weren’t kidding? Who else did you ask?” 

“This guy I’ve been seeing. Charlie.” Blaine blushed and braced himself for the teasing that was sure to follow, but Sebastian stayed frozen where he was. 

“You’re... “ Sebastian shook his head a little and smiled bitterly. “You’re dating someone else?” 

That was not the response Blaine had been expecting, and he quickly turned back to confusion again. “Someone else? I’m not dating anyone else?” 

And now, Sebastian looked upset, which threw Blaine off anymore. “We’ve been dating for the past six months, Blaine.” 

“What? No, we haven’t?” But Sebastian was already collecting his stuff, shoving things forcefully in his bag. 

“So, what? You thought that we were just fucking for fun? That I was still like that? I told you that I was different, Blaine. I turned over a new leaf, remember? Or did you think that was purely in terms of show choir?”

“But, you never stay after sex? And we never do anything else. You never tried to hold my hand or kiss me in a non-sexual way.” Now, Sebastian turned on him looking incredulous and, Blaine winced when he recognized the second emotion, hurt. 

“We go on coffee dates all the time, watch movies, and study together all the time. I bought you that card and stuffed animal for Valentine’s Day, and I’m always buying you little gifts. I just thought you wanted to take the relationship stuff slow. I know that Kurt hurt you, and I wanted to respect whatever boundaries you were setting. You never seemed to want me to stay after sex. I always just thought you would tell me when you were ready.” 

Sebastian turned back to his stuff, and Blaine realized in horror that Sebastian was crying. “You know I haven’t ever been in a relationship. I thought everything we were doing was what you did in a relationship. I thought you saw me as more than some whore, but it turns out that you never considered me a boyfriend at all.” He turned back, ready to leave, and gave another bitter laugh. “I really fucking loved you, Blaine.” 

Before Blaine could say anything else, Sebastian was gone. 

* * *

Blaine skipped the Sadie Hawkins dance.

In fact, he broke things off with Charlie all together. He was a sweet guy, but Blaine had realized that he wasn’t the person he really wanted. It hadn’t taken long after Sebastian had left to see what a dumbass he’d been, and now, the other boy wouldn’t even talk to him. He felt like shit, and he even stayed in bed for days after Sebastian had left, telling his mom he was sick to get out of going to school. 

On Sunday night, she knocked on his door but didn’t wait for him to tell her to come in. 

“Hey, kid. I thought you could use some ice cream.” She held out one of the bowls she was carrying, and Blaine saw that she had covered vanilla ice cream in caramel and cherries and chocolate syrup. This had always been her go-to comfort whenever Blaine was sad, and he smiled at the sight of all that sugar.

He took the bowl from her, and she settled down next to him. “So, talk to me. What’s up?” She took up a spoon of her own ice cream and ate it as she waited for him to talk. Blaine on the other hand just used his spoon to poke at his own ice cream, mixing everything together in the bowl. 

“I noticed that Sebastian hasn’t been coming around as often, and you didn’t go to the dance yesterday. Did you guys get in a fight?” She carefully avoided making eye contact, letting him tell the story in his own time. 

“I thought things were more casual than he did, and I didn’t realize he actually had feelings for me.” He took a bite of his ice cream and screwed up his mouth. “I really hurt his feelings, and I didn’t mean to. Now, he won’t even talk to me.”

His mom nodded slowly, taking another bite of her own ice cream. “Sounds like an issue. Have you tried going to see him?” 

Blaine shook his head. “He wouldn’t even let me in the door if I did.”

“Well, let me offer you some advice from someone with experience hurting someone that you really care about. Sometimes, all you gotta do is apologize and make things right, and it’s better to do those things in person than just ignoring it and hoping it gets better.” She nudged him with her shoulder, making him smile. 

“I don’t even know what to say? I messed up really bad, mom.” He looked up at her, and she sighed and put her bowl on the bedside table so she could draw him into a hug. She started carding her fingers through his hair, which he leaned into.

“Sometimes, sweetie, all you can do is speak from the heart and hope that’s enough. If he really loves you, he’ll listen. If not, then that’s okay too. But he can’t do anything if you don’t put yourself out there.” 

He allowed himself to close his eyes and accept her comfort and advice. She was right. He really needed to go see Sebastian, and he needed to do it as soon as possible. After a while, his mom sighed and let him up. He smiled over at her.

“Thanks, mom. I really needed this.” He reached over with his spoon and swiped some of her ice cream, which caused her to cry out indignantly. 

“Just for that, you’re going back to school tomorrow, mister.” She leveled him with a playful glare and carefully guarded the rest of her ice cream away from him. “Now, what else has been going on in your life?”

Blaine sat there and told her everything about the glee club and school as they ate their ice cream and joked around. She told him about Cooper’s new god-awful commercial jingle for some kind of hair care product, and they laughed about how Blaine would probably give it a try. His mom always helped lift his mood and put things into perspective, and by the time they had finished their ice cream, and she had kissed him goodnight, he already knew what he would do and say the next day. 

* * *

Standing outside Sebastian’s dorm room, Blaine was nervous. Dalton boys were passing by staring openly at Blaine and the large bouquet of daisies he was holding. Great. Rumors would be spreading through the halls within the hour. He might as well do what he came here to do. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

Nick answered and leaned across the open door frame to block Blaine from the room. “I was wondering how long it would take you to show up. He doesn’t want to talk to you.” Blaine immediately felt deflated. He’d seen this coming, of course, but he had been hoping to at least get into the room. 

“I understand. Can you make sure he gets these?” He held out the flowers, and Nick took them without saying anything. “Thanks, Nick.” He turned and began to walk back down the hall. He heard a sigh behind him. 

“Blaine, wait,” Nick called after him. Blaine turned around to see Nick look behind him and shut the door. “Look, I don’t know what you did to him, but I’ve never seen him happier than the time you guys were spending together. And luckily for you, I hate to see my friends sad.” Nick handed off the key to their room. “I’m going to Jeff’s room for the hour. Make sure he’s out of bed by the time I get back?” 

Blaine nodded, grateful. “Thanks.”

“Whatever, just don’t hurt him anymore, Anderson. Or else.” Nick wasn’t as intimidating as he wanted to be, but Blaine took the warning to heart all the same. He nodded, and Nick turned and walked off, leaving Blaine alone. 

He took a deep breath, then made his way back to the room. He used the key to slip inside and what he saw broke his heart. Sebastian was bundled in his comforter, facing the wall. His side of the room was a mess of food containers and clothing strewn around the floor, which was very out of character for Sebastian. When the door shut behind him, Sebastian shuffled around to face him, and Blaine saw the dark circles under his eyes and how pale his skin had gotten and felt sick with guilt. 

Sebastian didn’t speak— he just glared at Blaine like he hoped that it would scare him away. When it was obvious that wasn’t working, he rolled his eyes and turned back around to face the wall. Blaine knew it was going to be difficult, but he hadn’t expected a complete cold shoulder. 

“Hey, Bas.” He said softly, moving carefully towards the bed. He stopped a few feet away. Everything he had planned to say had left his mind as soon as he saw Sebastian, and he wasn’t quite sure where to start. He took a deep breath and remembered his mom’s advice— speak from the heart. 

“I made a mistake. I never communicated my thoughts and feelings on our relationship, and I made some really shitty assumptions. I should’ve talked to you after that first time, and I know that we both had very different viewpoints on what exactly our relationship was. The truth is that I started seeing Charlie because I never thought anything would be possible between us. And it was nice, but it never felt truly right because, in my heart, you were the only person I wanted. It didn’t even occur to me that you didn’t know how to act in a relationship or that you might be taking it slow, and instead, I assumed you didn’t want to be in a relationship with me.” 

He took another step closer. “I realize now that it was wrong of me to make any assumptions. I know how hard it is for you to express your thoughts and feelings, and I should’ve realized that everything you were doing meant more to you than I realized at the time. I’m sorry that I didn’t talk to you. I’m sorry I hurt you. I really love you, Sebastian, and I think I have for a long time. I know you probably won’t ever forgive me, but I hope that you understand that I never meant to hurt you.” 

His spiel done, Blaine looked at Sebastian to see if there was any sign of forgiveness from the other boy. When he didn’t move, Blaine sighed and felt his shoulders droop. “That’s all I had to say. I’m going to leave now.” As he turned, he heard the bed sheets rustle. 

“I could’ve talked to you too.” Blaine turned around to see Sebastian sitting up. “I’m sorry that I didn’t properly communicate to you what I saw our relationship as. I just figured we were on the same page, and it really shocked me when you said you were seeing someone else. I overreacted, and I should’ve realized that you didn’t see our relationship as anything more than friends with benefits.” 

Sebastian still wouldn’t look Blaine in the eye, but he took the other boy’s words as a sign that he could move closer. He walked over to Sebastian and carefully sat next to him on the bed. The gesture finally got Sebastian to look up at him, and a small smile crossed his face. 

“I love you too, Blaine. And I would very much like it if we could make our relationship official and actually date.” Blaine smiled back.

“Yes, I would like that too.” Sebastian looked back down, then glanced back up at Blaine under his eyelashes. 

“Can I kiss you?” He asked, timidly. Blaine nodded, and Sebastian carefully moved in to close the gap between them. Blaine smiled into the kiss and threw his arms around Sebastian’s neck. They pulled apart after a few seconds.

“Wow,” Blaine breathed. Then moved in to kiss him again. Sebastian smiled into the kiss, almost laughing at Blaine’s eagerness. They pulled apart again, and Sebastian rubbed his nose against Blaine’s. 

“Would you like to get dinner with me tonight?” Sebastian asked, softly.

“Of course.” Blaine laughed as Sebastian wrapped him in another kiss. 

  
This was exactly what Blaine had been looking for the whole time, and he was happy that it was finally his. He was content to stay here in this moment with his _boyfriend_ , soaking in the bliss of being in a relationship with the boy that he had loved all along.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for Seblaine Week 2020!
> 
> Sorry for all the hurt I put Sebastian through this week. I love him very much, and It's fun to see that he's just as human as everyone else. 
> 
> I've had a lot of fun writing fics this week, and it really got my creative juices flowing. I hope to continue writing fics for these two- they are one of my favorite couples.
> 
> Thanks for reading and sticking with me this week! I can't wait to see you guys next time!


End file.
